five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
The Fox and The Hound
Participants Keru Inuzuka Dahlia Kegawa Role-Play Log Keruberosu: |KI| -It was about high noon in the leaf village, the sun hung over the horizon glaring against the transparent building and various other objects that littered the streets of Konoha. Keru would be walking within one of the various alley’s for once Bruce was not within his hoodie cut off he walked on his own four limbs that his doggy mother gave him. As they strolled Keru would be looking at a book which was titled “Strength training for dummies.” Bruce would look at Keru reading the book quite intently after awhile Bruce felt the need to cut the silence with a joke which he hoped would catch his attention. “Strength for dummies, sounds about right for you eh Keru?” He would snort a bunch of air out of his nostrils which could be considered his version of laughing. Keru would stop after the statement passed his ears, He swat the book on top of his head and then a ugly faced Keru would appear from the other side. “Duhh DUHHH SCREW YOU! You cheese butt.” Bruce would take the hit and continue to merrily walk in front of Keru while saying his next set of snarky words. “Coming from the butthole who gets constipated every time he eats a cheese mochilla. “ Keru would huff and puff but continue to read into his book specifically looking at the chapter label. “Lifting” It gave some basic techniques which he already knew. Aka lifting with your knees not your back, make sure not to over-exhaust your body or it will cause more damage than anything. Etc. But his finger was used as a means of keeping his eyes on place and he fingered over the part about increasing overall bicep and upper arm longeitivty and overall stamina within the muscle itself. It stated in which he read out loud for some reason. “Find an object that is fairly heavy but no something that is over-bearing and hold it up with both hands while squatting against a tree for as long as possible, This will work both your biceps, triceps and glutes gain some needed strength/toning. After reading said part aloud, Keru collapsed the book onto his tree fingers so that he would not lose mark of his page number, he had quite the awful memory and he didn’t want to go on a full scale investigation to find one part of this 500+ page book. Finally the two turned the corner of the long stretching alley said alley almost connecting all the way through Konoha they knew this from experience of using it quite frequently through their travels. Keru would wave towards the gate guard who usually always stood post out front. He’d stop for a moment to chat it up, Bruce would lie against the opposite side of a little hut thing so the sun wouldn’t beat down onto his thick black-ish fur. “How’s it going Gendo? Its pretty freaking hot out there today.” Keru gripped the opening of his hoodie and began to wiggle it back and forth. He literally feeling the heat radiate from his body, Keru’s jet black clothing not making the situation better in the slightest. Gendo would laugh abit with a power stick on the right most side of his mouth. “You’re the baka who wears black in the blazing sun. Didn’t your mom teach you better?” Keru gave a half hearted rebuttal. “I guess not.” They would both laugh almost in Unison, Keru began to walk away. Since Gendo gestured his thumb to the left signaling a superior was coming. Keru smiled and kicked Bruce gently as he continues they kept it pushing forward, Making sure to wave back at him. They leave the gates and turn right to enter the training field upon reaching the middle they motion towards the heavy wooded area to find a spare large log and luckily due to the snow in the past days. A thick trunk of a tree was toppled over Keru smiled and bent down right next to it. Already preparing to test the day’s new found knowledge on a tree trunk. Bruce would speak via Beast Human Telepathy. “Go get em champ” as he laid in the shade of the tree abit to his right.- |KI| DahliaRhiannon: *Dahlia walked along the streets of Konoha in search of something to do. It had ben a rather humdrum day and she was tired of doing nothing. It was a fairly normal day allowing her to be dressed lightly wearing a loose grey shirt and her normal black pants. The Young fox had already been nagging Dahlias ear off on her choice to go out. She spoke to the fox softly "Vix, you know it important to get out and meet people." The foxes overprotective nature had been bothering the girl quite a bit. She was only out looking to spite the fox at this point. As they neared the gate she spotted a boy near the entrance speaking to another person. Though it was the boys Ninken that got her attention. She motioned to the boy while turning toward her fox companion. " What about him. He must be an Inuzuka." She could practically feel Vix's disapproving glare at her. With a satisfied smirk she continued toward him watching as he exited the gate and walked toward the training grounds. She darted after him, Vex following reluctantly at her heels. Once the had reached the ground she remained along side a tree near the entrance. Observing at first, Even if he did seem nice she never jumped into something without a little recon. After watching him for a moment looking at what appeared to just be a normal tree trunk she busted out of her hiding spot and began walking over to him. Vix finally calling out to her since thy left the house. "Dahl, don’t you dare." Before reaching the boy she turned to the fox and stuck her tongue out at it. "coming Vix?" She could hear the low grown but didn’t care. She called out to the boy now hoping he was as friendly as he had appeared. "Hey there, Whatcha upto?" The curious girl tilted her head at him after asking her simple question. Vix walking up behind her as she waited for the answer from him* Keruberosu: |KI| -Keru would have the tree trunk which was about 140 pounds all the way hauled upwards into the air over his head when Bruce would speak to him via Beast Human Telepathy. “You have a visitor, Seems she brought animal friend along with her as well. This ought to be interesting to say the least.” Bruce would rise himself off of his belly and begin to slowly walk to Keru’s side. Keru could only reply with a loud “HUH?!” After saying so loudly the trees around them making leaves and shrubbery fall to the ground due to shaking. He turned with said trunk still above his head looking at the girl who was about his age or he thought. One thing about the ninja world he learned, looks are surely deceiving she could be older than him or may be even younger but he was about to find out. His curious mind pondered long enough. Once her words were spoken, Keru began to mutter under his breath abit before speaking. “Hi! Names Keru as you can obviously tell I’m Inuzuka by the face markings. I’m doing some strength training as you can see with this heavy trunk.” Keru’s eyes would examine her for a few seconds, he didn’t wish to get framed for staring or anything and he looked down to notice the fox and then it all clicked. Bruce stood beside his companion and thawped him with the back of his tail as he spoke to him. “Be careful that fox doesn’t look like she wants anything to do with us.” Keru nodded in agreement just by the sodden look on said fox’s face. After Keru said his statement he once again spoke to break the silence looming over. “Nice to see another Ninken user, we are far and few nowadays. I’m mainly by myself but Bruce keeps me plenty busy.” Keru reached down to pet his head a few times with his index and thumb moving in a rotating pet. So Keru then reversed the question he used on her just out of curiosity, most people didn’t bother with him so what made her different he thought. “So what are you doing here?” After saying so he would place his back against a tree and he placed himself into the squat position his arms already starting to feel abit of fatigue. Sweating forming on his forehead and slowing dripping, he utilized his breathing techniques making sure to take slow deep breaths and focus his temperament. Control over all else including his body was key to becoming a great shinobi one day. Keru looked at her and smiled while keeping form, Keru decided to dig a little deeper and push it farther upwards and place himself lower and lower in the squatting position. His muscles beginning to strain very hard in hopes of keeping oxygen flowing and his mind began to send its various pain signals trying to make him give up. Keru mumbled to himself. “One shot, one shot, one shot.” For reasons unknown mostly to the Kegawa and her Ninken. - |KI| DahliaRhiannon: *As she watched him lift the massive truck up, she tilted her head again before introducing herself to the boy "Im Dahlia…Kegawa obviously cause of the fox heh" She lightly rubs the back of her head nervously. Her mismatched gaze looked from the boy to his ninkin, nodding to them both politely in greeting. "Oh, and this is Vix. Shes not in the best of moods today" The fox would look from dahlia then turned her head to the side before laying down near the girl. Doing her best to look disinterested in the conversation. As he explained his strength training to her, Dahlia let her miind think on how little she had trained recently. She returned her attention back to the boy looking up to meet his eyes as he spoke on the absence of ninkin users. "Ya I hadnt seen very many around. Thought I was alone actually." Her eyes fell to the ground. A nudge from vix's nose making her hesitantly look back up at him. She coughed as he reversed her question, fumbling to find an answer for a moment before stating matter of factly " Im here to train as well…" Her eyes rolled mentally at the horrible lie she had told. Though now that it was said there was no taking it back. She heard Vix mocking her, the smooth sarcastic voice stating in a berating way "Nice cover, that tree trunk can lie better than you." She shakes her head trying to shake the fox from her head though she knew it was pointless. She settled for a quick turn at glare at the animal. She turns back again chuckling nervously to him. Only to notice the beads of sweat forming on his head, and watching him do his tree trunk squats. His reaction made a slight worry twinge within her as she spoke to him quickly "That looks pretty heavy… You ok…"" His "One shot" Ramblings had worked to completely confuse her.She stood watching with a confused look on her face. Vix's sarcastic comments still coming to intrude her mind. "He looks like hes gunna explode Dahl…" She mutter outloud this time to the fox turning to her slightly "Hush you. You should be like running around or something. Lazy fox." She looked around for something she could train on though her mind was drawing a blank.* Keruberosu: |KI| -Bruce would speak to Keru via Beast Human Telepathy. “Just to make you aware I can hear what she is saying, the fox I mean. She must perceive us as common idiots I guess il call her out on it. “ Bruce stood and gave his normal blank stare into the direction of Dahlia’s fox he waved his paw left and right in the air and spoke to her. “Think I can’t hear ya? Mean I thought the Inuzuka Ninken were bad. Looks like they got competition for last place.” He snorted air out of his nostrils a few times which would be Bruce’s version of laughing. Keru would use his arm strength to now thrust the trunk upwards into the air he closed his eyes awaiting the impact of it down onto his tired arms knowing it would surely cause a crazy impact. It floated in the air slightly above the shade line the light shining off it for a brief two seconds before all its kinetic and gravitational energy plopped right back down onto his hands causing a muscular chain reaction in his arms. His left arm lost complete grip of the trunk due to fatigue he was nearly about to fall over to the side but his stronger arm the right one grabbed it by barely the edge as it began to fall. The veins in his neck becoming apparent, even though Keru was the strongest Genin in the village a prolonged exposure to things that cause muscle tension and tightness sure have their effects. He was able to re-grip it and place it high above his head again this time both of his arms beginning to show signs of noodle arm. Meaning his arms begin to shake uncontrollably because the oxygen to muscle has been nearly all but cut off. Keru’s breathing would heavy and for once Bruce would begin to worry he looked at his partner making sure to stand on the ready in case he was to topple and or anything else really. Even as tired as he was he responded to Dahlia in a heavy breathed fashion in-between his sentences. “Oh its fine, hopefully vix feels –Gasps- Better later or something. And yeah in Konoha our people are usually scouts so they are always gone. That’s what I was told anyways.” He continued to hold it up the shaking becoming more apparent his shoulders began to pop forth from his hoodie which showed how really tense his body became from such a seemingly simple act that has a lot of discipline to it. Keru was as dumb as a brick and was fairly oblivious to almost everything that happened in his life so her life would slide through relatively unscathed. Keru laughed abit at her statement about him feeling ok, Keru gave off a hasty rebuttal. “Yeah I’m doing great, you know. Just getting abit tired now. I am the strongest Genin in the village I can lift nearly triple my own weight.” Keru showed some confidence and gave off his signature dimpled with his canine showing as he did so. Then after the 10 minutes in his head was fully counted his face along with most of his upper body would exasperate along with Keru himself giving off a loud “Fhhhht” sound as he threw the trunk down to the side and let his weak arms hover on the side.- |KI| DahliaRhiannon: *Shes turns as she hears vix scoff, It seemed she was speaking with Kerus ninkin. She speaks to her softly. "Everything going good.?" The fox glances from her back to the pup before speaking in a mild tone to who dahl assumed was the dog. "Shouldn’t you be licking your own balls or something." With that the fox gave a sort of smile to the pup exposing her canines before turning and walking off toward the village. Dahlia lets out an exasperated sigh before nodding to Keru. Well that is feat. Three times is quite abit of weight. I definatly could not lift three times my weight. She laughs lightly before sighing again. "I guess were leaving now heh. Maybe I can see you around sometime soon." She jumps lightly a the log crashed to the ground. "It was really nice to meet you two," She smiled to them both before reluctantly turning on her heel to walk slowly after the fox that was now waiting at the gate to the village. As she exited the training grounds she turned to peer back at the inuzuka before the fox calls to her "You coming or what." Dahlia rolls her eyes chasing after the animal. Yelling at her as they walked. "You should be more personable. What was all that business back there.?" they had entered the village when dahlia stepped to block the path of the fox, causing it to stop and answer. "Nothing, just a dog being dumb, nothing out of the ordinary" before slipping to the side and continuing to walk leaving dahlia to turn and follow after her again. This time she styed silent there was no point in arguing anymore. She knew it was Vix way of keeping her safe even if it was completely unnessasary. As they reached their home she couldn’t help but to think back to the nice boy that she had met and how they were alike before stating to Vix. "You better shape up. I think we should train with him sometime." The fox ignored her but dahlia didn’t care what she thought at this point. She just shook her head before closing the door of their apartment behind her and leaving the bustling village behind* Complete.